There are lighting displays that currently exist with flashing lights. However, the sequence in which the lights are flashed in these displays may be predictable and/or constant. This limits the visual effects and dramatic value provided by the display. Accordingly, there is a need for lighting displays in which the lights may randomly flash.
This is especially so where a large number of lights make up the display. That is, the difficulty in attempting to randomize the flashing of a large number of lights would be very difficult. Accordingly, there is a need for a manner in which to randomize the flashing of lights, including a large number of lights.
There are also lighting and water displays that have existed for some time. While these displays may continue to provide attractive visual effects, it may be that these displays could use an enhancement. Accordingly, there is a need for a display that may be added to existing displays to enhance existing visual effects.